A Romance Story with a Twist
by DragonPrincess65
Summary: Hannah is a girl that is semi normal until her best friend Sami dragged her into the sewers to meet her friends, the Ninja Turtles. Now Hannah's life has gone upside down with adventure and romance. OC/ Donnie. OC/ Raph. Language. and Maybe some intense love scenes. I'll think about it.
1. Hannah & Sami

**Sami Dragonheart:**

Princess: Dragons

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120 pounds (Dragons fly and have light bones)

Hair: Long ginger hair that goes to the small of her back. Has bangs that go to her lips, hang off right side of face.

Eye Color: Brown

Other: Freckles

Clothing: Short red dress that goes an inch above the knee. Black leather fingerless gloves. Black convers. Wears a silver key with a ruby heart in the middle on a silver chain around her neck. Gate to the Dragon world. Cannot be taken off unless she takes it off. Always wears a red bow with a real diamond in the center on the left side of her head.

Personality: Just think a human female version of Mikey with a slight temper like Raph. She is protective of her friends and can act motherly. She is mostly a childish, fun, loving, playful girl.

**Hannah Pantherlily:**

Princess: Lions

Height: 5'4

Weight: 100 pounds (Lightweight)

Hair: Medium length brown with blond highlights that goes to an inch below her shoulders. sweet side bangs.

Eye Color: Green

Clothing: Purple tank top with a black star in a circle. Black (semi) booty shorts with a silver belt with golden stars on it. Black skin tight boot that go to an inch below the knee. A sliver ring with an emerald on it. Turns her into a Lion. Cannot be taken off unless she takes it off. A purple hair band with black glitter on it.

Personality: Has the leadership like Leo, Smart like Donnie, and can beat the shit out of you like Raph. She is quiet motherly towards Sami. And is a good fighter. She is mature until she is in the same room as Sami.


	2. Meeting of the Turtles

**DragonPrincess65: Now that we got the two beautiful ladies of the story covered,let's get on with the story. This story is ****Dedicated**_** to my BFF, Hannah!**_

******Donnie: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT!**

******Raph: But she would like to.**

******Hannah: Enjoy the Story**

* * *

A Romance Story with a Twist

Chapter 1

Sami's POV:

I'm so excited right now. After asking and asking Master Splinter he finally said I could. I'm running as fast as I can down the street. "Excuse me" I say for what feels like the millionth time since I got out of the sewers. The sun was high in the sky. I look down at my silver heart shaped watch with two x's and two o's on it. **1:30 pm**. _Gotta hurry!_ After I while I make it to a nice house. I smile and rush to the door. I then proceed to knock on it as hard and as rapidly as I can. A man answers the door looking pissed.

"You don't have to knock that much" he says gruffly.

"Yeah, Sorry! Is Hannah here?!" I ask hurriedly.

"She is in…" he begins but I don't here the rest. I rush in and head straight for her room. I slam the door open to find Hannah laying on her bed talking cutely to her dog.

"Hannah!" I squeal and jump on her making her dog run.

"What the fuck, Sami?!" she snaps sounding pissed.

"You are coming with me" I announce and drag her out the door.

"Sami-wami where are you going?" Hannah's mother asks.

"We are going to hang out. I promise to bring her home around 8" I say as I close the front door and begin my run again, dragging Hannah along behind me.

"Sami! Slow down! Where are we even going?!" Hannah hollers at me over the crowd.

"Excuse me" I say many times as I push though the many people on the side walk.

"Sami!" Hannah shouts gripping my hand tighter then I had on her. This goes on for a while till I push Hannah into a nearby ally way. She gasps as she falls onto her butt. "What was that for?!" she growls rubbing her butt as she stood up. "This is where you were taking me?! An ally way?!" Hannah says sounding as if she is going to blow up.

"No silly" I say with a goofy smile. I grip the man hole cover and lift it up. "We gotta go in here"

She looks at me as if I was crazy. "Oh no" she says starting to walk off. "I am not going into the sewers"

"Please?" I say with big puppy dog eyes. She groans and rolls her eyes

"Fine" she then jumps into the sewers with me close behind. "So where to, weirdo?" she asks giving me a glare.

"1. I'm not a weirdo, I'm limited addition. And 2. This way" I say as I begin walking. Every once in a while I glance back at Hannah to make sure she is still following me. After a while I stop at the lair door and turn around to face Hannah. She has her arms crossed over her chest and she was in her usual "better start explaining or I'm going to punch you" look on. "Okay! Okay! Remember I told you that I was rooming with friends? And that they are over protective so I couldn't see you very much? Well after a lot of begging and crying my guardian said I could bring you. But you have to promise not to freak out, scream, run away, or tell anyone. Got it?" I say looking her dead in the eye so she understands I am dead serious.

"Okay! Okay! I got it" she says sounding annoyed.

"Alright. Come on in" I say standing to the side letting Hannah into the lair. She looks around, nodding sometimes.

"Not bad for a sewer home" she says nodding.

"Thanks" I smile widely at her.

"So where are these 'friends' of yours?" Hannah asks plopping herself down on the couch.

"Well…" I begin but am cut off by a loud voice.

"Sami? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me and I brought company" I call out. I see Hannah staring at me with a confused look. I smile nervously at her as I see a giant turtle with an orange mask and freckles come out of a room.

"Who is the chick?" He asks pointing at Hannah. Hannah whips her head around and gaps at the turtle. Jumps up and goes to scream but I quickly place my hand over her mouth.

"You promised. Anyways, Mikey this is Hannah. She is my best human friend. Hannah this is Mikey. He is my best turtle friend." I say introducing them.

"Any friend of Sami is a friend of mine" Mikey says happily giving her a thumbs up. I slowly take my hand from Hannah's mouth and wait for a reaction.

"So you are the famous Mikey I have heard so much about" Hannah says putting her hands on her hips. I release I breath I didn't know I was holding and whip a sweat from my brow. "So where are the others? You said you stayed with five people" Hannah asks looking at me. "Are they all…like this?" she asks gesturing towards Mikey.

"Turtles? There are only four turtles and one rat" I reply as Mikey comes up to me and leans his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm the cute one" he says smiling like a goof. I quickly push him off of me and he lands on his butt. "Ow" he moans playfully at me.

"What is going on in there?"

"Dudes come say hi to Sami's friend" Mikey yells making Hannah put her hands over her ears.

"Damn! And I thought you were loud" she says looking at me with a smirk. I stick my tongue out at her as three other turtles and a rat walk out.

"Guys this is Hannah" I say cheerfully, gesturing to Hannah.

"Hi" she says with a short wave.

"Hannah this is Leo" I say putting a hand on Leo's shoulder. "He is the oldest and the leader of the rest of the idiots"

"Hey!" The turtle with a red mask exclaims.

"This one is Raph" I announce wrapping my arm around his neck. "He is mine. Anyways this one is Donnie" I introduce patting Donnie's arm. "He is a genius. And last but not least Master Splinter. The father of these insane boys"

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Hannah. I have oh so much about you from Sami" The rat says holding out his hand for Hannah. Hannah looks at me before grabbing his furry hand and shaking it.

"Sami has told me a lot about you guys as well. What she didn't mention was that four of you are turtles and one is a rat" she sneers at me, as I whistle looking round.

"We like to be kept a secret from the top side" Leo says taking a step forward.

"Not everyone are like you and Sami, you know." Donnie adds in walking beside you.

"Yeah I can understand" Hannah says, looking at everyone up and down. After the introduction everything went smoother than I thought. We all laughed and everyone got to know about Hannah a little more. I glance at the clock to read. **7:52**.

"Awe crap! Hannah we got to go. I promised you mom to get you home by 8 let's go!' I say panickly jumping out of Raph's lap and grabbing Hannah's wrist while dragging her out of the lair.

"But" Hannah starts to complain.

"Butts are for sitting on! You will see them tomorrow lets go!" I say, getting behind her and push her out the door.

"Bye Hannah!" everyone hollers.

"Bye" she says before the door closes. "See you tomorrow" she whispers to herself.

TBC


	3. Hannah Back in the Lair

**DragonPrincess65: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2! hope you enjoy!**

**Raph: uh... Sweetie? I think you are forgetting something.**

**DragonPrincess65: I am?**

**Hannah: The disclaimer you idiot!**

**DragonPrincess65: Oh right... Hey! I'm not an idiot!**

**Hannah: (Rolls eyes)**

**Donnie: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT!**

**DragonPrincess65: Donnie! Your girlfriend is calling me and idiot!**

**Donnie: (Face turns red) DragonPrincess65...**

**Raph: Just read the chapter!**

* * *

A Romance Story with a Twist

Chapter 2

Sami's POV:

I was awaken this morning by my phone. "H-hello?" I answer sleepily, while rubbing my eyes.

"Sami, Wake up!" a female voice yells at me.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I scream as I fall out of bed.

"Sami?!"

"Hannah? Why are you calling me!" I demand in a half sleep half daze mode.

"I just wanted to know when you are going to take me back to the lair." She says cheerfully. I look at the clock.

"It's noon- thirty. I was sleeping" I complain getting up from the floor.

"Shouldn't you have been up a while ago?"

"It's Sunday"

"Don't they train every day?"

"Am I a Ninja? Or a Turtle?"

"True. Don't you watch them?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I like sleeping"

"Aren't you dating one of them?"

"Yes

" "Which one again?"

"Raphael"

"Is that the red one?"

"Yes"

"Oh. Right. You two are so cute together!"

"Thanks" I smile at the last thing she says.

"So can you come get me?" she asks politely.

"Yeah. Sure. Let me just get dressed." I hang up the phone and walk to my closet. I pick out a red tank top and a blue skirt that has white hearts on the ends of it. I grab my brown boots and lay my outfit on my bed. I proceed to take off my short yellow night gown with pink and purple hearts on it off and place it neatly on my pillow. I get dressed, walk out of my room and make my way to the exit of the lair.

"And where do ya think yer are going?" a brooklin accent asks as a pair of strong green arms wrap around my waist. My checks flush slightly as I clear my throat.

"I'm going to go get Hannah. She can't wait to come back and talk to you all" I explain as Raph nuzzles my cheek.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Hannah" Donnie pipes up, coming out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"Why? Cuz you liiiiike her?" I tease with a grin. Donnie's cheek's go slightly pink as he stammers

"N-no!"

I laugh as Raph lets go of me and places a kiss on my cheek. "Be safe" he says while rubbing my head. I nod and leave.

I walk down the streets of New York with a yawn. My brain is not fully registered what is going on. By the time I get to Hannah's house she is already waiting outside.

"Bout time you got your lazy ass here" she says in a mock pout.

"Sorry Princess. I'll be quicker next time you wake me up" I say with sarcasm.

"Good" I don't remember the walk back to the Lair.

"Hannah!" Mikey's cheerful voice brings me out of sleep mode. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Mikey" Hannah says with a smile.

"Afternoon Hannah" Donnie says with a smile. I see him leaning in the door way trying to look cool. I bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Hi Donnie" she smiles warmly at him. I catch a hint of pink on her cheeks. I put a hand over my mouth.

"Hello, Hannah" Leo says walking in from the dojo.

"Hi" she waves with a grin.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Hannah" Master Splinter says humbly. Hannah bows with respect and smiles.

"Sup" Raph says simply holding his fist out. Hannah fist bumps him.

"So we gonna do something or no?" I ask impassionly.

"What do you wanna do?" Mikey questions leaning his arm against my shoulder and receiving a growl from Raph.

"I don't know. But I wanna do something fun!" I announce throwing fist in the air.

"Hannah do you fight?" Donnie asks stepping closer to Hannah.

"Yes she does!" I say wrapping an arm around her neck. "She is scary when mad"

"I'll show you mad" she glares at me.

"I'm good" I back away from her and behind Mikey.

"You hungry?" Leo asks as he walks to the kitchen.

"When is she ever not hungry?" I pipe up and I get another glare from Hannah. "Ima shut up now"

"Yeah think?!" she sneers. I laugh nervously.

"I'll call April and tell her to pick up some Pizza" Leo says while taking out his Shell Cell.

"Mine with pepperoni" Mikey says

"Me too" I add with a cheer. Leo rolls his eyes and calls April.

"Who is April?" Hannah asks looking at me.

"Oh right I never told you about April or Casey" I smile sheepishly at her while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Are they Mutants too?"

"No. they are human" I smile at her gapping face. "April is the only other female that knows about these guys. And Casey is Raph's man crush" I smirk at Raph.

"What did ya just say?!" Raph bellows glaring at me.

"Nuthin" I say in a sing song voice. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You bet" Raph grins evilly at me.

"I'm doomed!" I say dramatically. "Mikey catch me" I pretend to faint in his arms. Mikey and I snicker to ourselves.

"You see what I have to deal with?" Donnie gestures to Mikey and Me to Hannah.

"I have lived with Sami most of my life. I know how you feel" Hannah smirks at me.

"Hey!" I pout towards her.

"It's true" Hannah says defensively.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough!" Master Splinter says in a booming voice making Hannah and I shut up imminently. I stick my tongue out at her. And she does the same.

"Real mature guys" Leo sighs shaking his head.

"She started it! I did not you did! Stop Lying! I am not you are!" Hannah and I say at the same time.

"Wow you two are like twins" Mikey laughs.

"Shut up!" Hannah and I say at the same time again. "Damn it!"

Everyone laughs.

"Did you order the pizza?" Donnie asks looking at Leo.

"Yeah. April said she will pick it up on the way here and that she is excited to finally meet Hannah" Leo smiles at Hannah.

"I can't wait to meet her" Hannah says smiling back at Leo.

"Well she better hurry. I'm starving" Mikey complains.

"You and me both" I nod in agreement with him.

"You two could be related or something. I swear you have the same mind" Donnie says with a mock worried.

"Thank you" Mikey and I say at the same time.

"Freaky"

TBC


End file.
